


Она была?

by Dai_Ri



Category: Hanalei Bay (Japanese Movie)
Genre: Deathfic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: У Такаши новая знакомая





	Она была?

Она была красива. Как красивы ураган, и взрыв, и цунами. Гибкое тело, аура хищницы. Такаши не мог пошевелиться, не мог говорить. Она плыла рядом — в бритвенной близости — и, казалось, заигрывала. Касалась его ног — украдкой, заводила вокруг водовороты. «Ну же, что ты такой робкий. Почувствуй свободу! Почувствуй волну.» Такаши, цепенея, протянул руку, трогая острый плавник, парусом пронзающий океан.

Она была красива. И совершенно точно не голодна.

  


Если бы Такаши рассказал кому, его бы сочли сумасшедшим. Удумал — дружить с акулой! У него самого вскипал мозг. Ряд зубов никуда не девался, и «милой знакомой» ничего не стоило отхапать ему голову, например. Маленькие глазки следили за ним — не злобно, любопытно. Возможно, его держали за некую зверушку. Но Такаши... дружил. Акула ждала его — за невидимой кромкой, где дно ухало вниз-вниз-вниз, подплывала близко, позволяла держаться за себя.

Она была до странности милой. И совершенно точно не голодна.

  


Акулы чуют кровь на многие километры. Такаши помнил это и всегда внимательно проверял, нет ли у него ссадин или царапин. При наличии и малой — на место встречи он не спешил. Акула потом баламутила воду, и Такаши смеялся: «прости-прости». Сначала он молчал, но разговоры уносили лишнее, как серфинг. И все тревоги казались мелкими-мелкими рыбешками, которых ничего не стоит прогнать или проглотить. «Жаль, я не могу дать тебе послушать свою любимую песню.» Акула, казалось, вздыхала.

Она была хорошим собеседником. И совершенно точно не голодна.

  


В последний раз Такаши решил показать ей, как седлает волну. Высокий гибкий гребень, верная доска и он сам — как обитатель океана в иссиня-черном костюме. Акула медленно кружила неподалеку. Такаши подныривал и вскакивал стремительно. Летел, смеялся, отфыркивался от пены, падая. Седлал волну вновь. Очередная шумела, скалилась угрожающе. Такаши принял вызов. И слетел с доски в шипящие воды. Акула ринулась к нему, разевая пасть и цапая за ногу. Наверное, она просто подумала, что Такаши тонул, и решила спасти.

Она была…


End file.
